Forever
by Melby7777
Summary: Long after the world ended, kingdoms rose up again. Three kings rule together in the largest of kingdoms peacefully. Until twin brothers from the 'Forbidden lands of Italy' were sent before the three kings. Lukas still wonders what will become of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever is an Awfully Long Time  
author: **Melby7777**  
Summary:** Long after the world ended, kingdoms rose up again. The 'Lands once known as Denmark' placed their king, Christensen, as the overall ruler. He, in turn, placed King Ludwig of the 'Lands once known as Germany' as his left hand king and King Antonio of the 'Lands once known as Spain' as his right hand king. The three rule over the humans for centuries on end, keeping sure that no humans felt oppressed. Though, for reasons left 'unknown', their appearance had never changed, keeping them young forever. This would mean new lovers every time the one before passes. That is, until twin brothers from the 'Forbidden lands of Italy' were sent before the three kings... Lukas still wonders what will become of them.**  
Disclaimer:** Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**  
Note:** Summary sucks, but yeah... I hope it's somewhat interesting. Because I've been wanting to write this out for about a month now.  
**Names**: Christensen=Denmark, Lukas=Norway, Maarten=Netherlands, Angelene=Belgium, Emil=Iceland

* * *

The world had ended a fifth time in 2900. Or at least, most of the world did; the Americas were still in tact, yet the rest of the world had to start over.

That became the problem.

Kingdoms rose, the use of electrical technology was abolished and the only places with any "advanced" anything were the now self-proclaimed "Forbidden Lands of North and South America". The rest of the world didn't question it and simply kept from going on their lands. Few Asian countries followed the forbidden example, keeping the European wars of conquering out. Some African nations weren't so lucky to claim forbidden before Europe took control.

The largest of the conquering kingdoms started out small. They originated in the small lands once called Denmark, placing their king at the top.

And King Christensen did all he could to make his growing kingdom safe.

Over time, the Danish king conquered lands in the name of his homeland. It was only a matter of time that Christensen knew he couldn't rule on his own, and marrying a random woman to spend his life with wasn't on the top of his to-do list.

So he called forth the king of the lands once called Germany and gave his fellow Majesty a proposition.

A proposition that Ludwig found no flaws to; thus he agreed and essentially gave his lands to the higher king.

For a while, things worked. King Ludwig was a tactical genius, putting in his own comment on what to do without hesitation. Christensen was grateful for his left hand king to have a level head, much unlike his own.

It was when their people began to rebel and complain of their kings' laws that he realized the two of them weren't enough.

King Ludwig was the one to find their right hand king. Antonio was the closest thing to a king the sunny lands once called Spain had, and the minute Christensen met him, the Spaniard was titled King Antonio by the high king himself. Of course, that also sealed the Spanish lands as part of their kingdom as well, though the people there had nothing to complain about; they adored Antonio for reasons Christensen learned quite soon thereafter.

All laws were changed to the benefit of their people almost immediately after the right hand king came to power. King Antonio learned of their needs, their wants, and what they feared. He knew best how to keep their people happy, morphing King Christensen's laws to a whole new standard.

With the Dane's approval, of course.

It wasn't until a year into their shared kingdom that Christensen took titling of lands into his own hands.

The people weren't able to catch onto what it was that made King Christensen declare the "Lands once known as England" to the "Forbidden Lands of England", but some believed it had something to do with the small fight between the three kings, their personal advisers, and the high wizard, Arthur Kirkland.

Though they only believe it to be Arthur's fault due to the kings and their advisers never ageing again when the fight had ended.

Of course, various lands shared the same fate of being declared "forbidden" over time, and no one caught onto what the lands had in common that made their high king do so. They never would though; unless they knew his Majesty personally.

Like Lukas did.

* * *

"Christensen…?" The Norwegian lifts his head from his king's chest, looking up at the Dane with dead eyes.

The king hums, reaching up to put Lukas's head back to his chest, proceeding to run his fingers through his wheat coloured locks.

"I was wondering if you'd do something for me…"

"Oh? And what might that be, Lukas?"

Lukas pulls from his king's embrace, sitting up to stare down at the other blond. Christensen frowns and sits up as well, watching his lover with interest. "I'm lonely…"

"You're with me, what do you mean by 'lonely'?"

Lukas shakes his head. "I mean, when I have to be in the lovers' bedchamber; it's getting lonely."

Christensen seems to realize what the smaller man was talking about, the shock on his face almost laughable. "You mean… you want friends?"

"Not necessarily…" The Norwegian bites his lip. "I mean, King Ludwig and King Antonio haven't had lovers in a year." Christensen stares at him, waiting for him to continue. "And… there are two other beds in the bedchamber."

Christensen sighs, looking away. "I can't force them to take new lovers, Lukas. You know that."

"At least try…"

The high king turns to look at the small man, prepared to respond when the door opened rather rudely.

"Forgive me, your Majesty…" The bored looking man pauses, looking to the other blond on the bed without much care. "Master Lukas…" He greets with a nod before looking back to the king. "King Christensen, I'm sorry for intruding but your fellow kings would like your meeting in the throne room to begin sooner rather than later."

Lukas sends his king a look before climbing out of the bed, putting his pants and robe on. Christensen watches as the smaller man heads to the exit, nodding to the personal advisor at the door before leaving to his own chamber.

"You could have knocked, Maarten…" Christensen drones, looking to his personal guard and adviser with a leveled gaze.

Maarten shrugs it off however, sending the king a pointed look. "The meeting, Christensen…?"

"Ah, right." The Dane climbs out of his large bed, grabbing his pants from the floor to put them on. "Lukas wants something."

The Dutchman clicks his tongue. "He's been your lover for four years and only _now_ has decided to ask for something?"

"Yeah, weird huh? I thought he'd never ask for anything." Christensen pauses to throw his shirt over his head. "I didn't think he'd ask me for anything like this though."

Maarten hums, leaning against the doorway. "And he wants…?"

"For Luddie and Tonio—" Christensen grunts, shoving his foot into one boot before the other. "—to have lovers again."

It was silent for a moment as the king wraps his belt around his shirt, buckling it just as Maarten scoffs. "You're joking."

"Nope!" Christensen looks to his friend with a grin. "He's lonely in the bedchamber of lovers, so he wants me to do something about it."

Maarten grunts, pulling his pipe out with a match. "It won't work—Ludwig is stubborn about lovers, and Antonio isn't over what happened to his last one."

"But it's been a year!" Christensen moves across the room to his adviser just as the pipe is lit, grabbing hold of his heavy cloak hanging by the door and throwing it over his shoulders. "Tonio needs to get over her suicide and Ludwig has to learn to accept it as _not_ using these people."

The adviser raises a finger and grunts, pulling his pipe from his mouth. "But you technically are…"

"It's not like we can marry now." Christensen frowns at this, waving a hand to remove the smoke from his view. "Even if we did take queens, they'd die long before us."

"Hmm… true." Maarten shrugs, putting his pipe between his lips and nodding. "Give it a shot, I guess."

Christensen nods as well, moving through the doorway with his guard following shortly after.

* * *

"I apologize again for any inconvenience, Lord Tuckit. My fellow kings and I will see what we can do about it." Christensen grins to the man standing before their thrones.

Lord Tuckit smiles back, hope in his eyes. "T-thank you, King Christensen!" He turns to both of the other kings beside Christensen, bowing to each in turn. "King Ludwig, King Antonio; thank you all!" The short old man then turns, the guards at the exit opening the doors for him to leave.

Antonio stares over to Christensen, his usual smile in place. "Lord Tuckit is a kind man. His daughter really shouldn't be married off just because he doesn't have money."

Ludwig coughs into his fist, gaining his fellow kings' attentions. "But he still hasn't paid his taxes to the regional lords, therefore he is at fault."

"Even if he hasn't paid for a month, I believe he shouldn't have to give his daughter away for marriage this young!"

Christensen raises a hand, stopping Ludwig from retaliating to the brunette. "First of all, the law, _my law_, says no one under fifteen may marry." He glances to Antonio then. "How old is the daughter?"

The Spaniard lights up. "Alyssa is thirteen, blonde, green eyes, slight freckles on her chee—"

"That's enough, Antonio. I asked for age, not a description." Christensen chuckles at the still glowing grin on his right hand king's face. "In any case, the girl—"

"Alyssa."

Ludwig sighs, slapping a hand to his forehead when Christensen makes no move to scold Antonio for interrupting.

"Of course, Alyssa… she's too young to wed. And I don't even recall what these taxes are." To this, the Dane turns to his left. "What taxes was Lord Tuckit speaking of?"

The German was about to answer, only to be cut off by a loud scoff. "Who gives a fuck? She's not marrying at thirteen if it's against your law." Ludwig turns in his chair to glare at the albino sitting against the wall behind him.

"Gilbert, you may be my adviser and guard, but I don't want to hear you say anything out of turn." Ludwig groans, his anger subsiding as it so usually does when it involved his brother. Christensen childishly points and laughs at the other German, making his left hand king wonder just how in the _world_ had this man gotten _anywhere_ with this kingdom before Ludwig joined?

Antonio's own personal guard speaks up then, a playful grin on his lips. "Oh Gilbert, you shouldn't bother the kings when they're speaking; you'll only be _punished_."

"Ew, you pervert! Luddie's my little Bruder!" Gilbert scowls at Francis, who simply laughs. Maarten sighs to himself, lighting his pipe up once again.

Antonio laughs at their bickering, watching with excitement when Gilbert stands to start a real fight with Francis. Christensen holds back his own laughter when he notices the strained look on Ludwig's face. "Alright, calm down and return to Ludwig's side, Gilbert. I'm still curious as to what these taxes are."

Gilbert reluctantly returns to his seat against the wall, but not without sticking his tongue out at Francis. Though the Frenchman had simply winked in return.

Ludwig never got to answer Christensen's question however, as the doors were suddenly opened, alerting the six in the room to look ahead again.

"Sir Vash, what is it?" Christensen greets, all thought of Lord Tuckit and his daughter aside.

The head of the guard straightened at his name, gesturing behind himself. "My kings, we found two suspicious young men within the town walls."

Antonio leans forward in his chair. "Suspicious? Bring them in; maybe they're from another part of the kingdom."

Vash nods, turning to direct his fellow guards in with the "suspicious" men.

Brought forth to the kings were two nearly identical brunettes, both put down onto their knees and made to duck their heads in respect. Vash clears his throat.

"We'd never seen them before, and their attire isn't very… wealthy." The blond guard flushes, more than likely happy that he was wealthy without the need to look the part.

Antonio hums, turning to the questioning looks the other kings sent him. "I do not recognize them…" Ludwig and Christensen sent one another a glance of surprise. Antonio simply stares down to the twins kneeling before them. "Hola~ I'm King Antonio from the sunny lands once known as Spain!" He gestures to his left. "To the far left, your right, is King Ludwig from the lands once called Germany, and beside me is our High King Christensen from the lands once known as Denmark." Antonio flashes the two a grin, happy to see they were now looking up at him. "And you two are not of whom I recognize, as I know everyone in these lands. So who might you be?"

The lighter haired brunette made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a confused "ve~?" while turning to look at his angry brother. The other simply huffed and groaned. "I am Lovino Vargas, and this is my idiot twin, Feliciano Vargas."

Christensen glances over to Antonio, catching the confused look before leaning forward himself. "And where are you from?"

Feliciano made the same noise again, only this time sounding a bit more startled.

Lovino, however, didn't flinch at the threatening tone. "We're travelers. We don't know where we are originally from…" He seems to groan. "_Sir_…"

Ludwig looks away, immediately uninterested.

Antonio was ecstatic though, as usual. "Oh~, and where have you been?"

"Everywhere that isn't forbidden by your kingdom's law." Lovino scowled, glaring up at Antonio.

Christensen was watching their exchanges, looking between the elder Vargas brother and his right hand Majesty. The way Antonio lit up at new information was normal, though he couldn't help but feel there was something he was forgetting.

He glances to Ludwig, seeing that he was now staring, flustered, at Feliciano, who had started talking excitedly similarly to the way Antonio would when something amazing happened. The Spaniard then began to talk eagerly with the younger twin, a fairly large grin on his lips.

Watching his fellow kings talk with these two was fairly interesting, but something was nagging at him. He hums to himself, wondering what it could be when Maarten places his hand on his shoulder.

Christensen briefly glances to his adviser. "Your Majesty, if I may suggest it, now might be the best time to give Lukas his first wish."

It was then that the nagging made sense. "Ah… so that's what was bugging me." Maarten hums, backing away and removing his hand. Christensen straightens, looking to his head of the guard. "Sir Vash!"

All talking ends there, everyone looking towards him with interest—Lovino looked a bit relieved that Antonio had shut up, but Christensen ignored it. Vash had straightened, staring at the high king with a bit of confusion. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Would you please fetch Lady Elizaveta? Tell her I'd like to have some food sent to Lukas's bedchamber for the Vargas brothers, then return to your post." Vash nods quickly, leaving without question. Christensen turns to Maarten. "Escort our guests to Lukas's chamber, Maarten."

"Of course, King Christensen…" Maarten didn't grin, but Christensen knew he wanted to as he moved down to where the twins were. He helped them both up before directing them from the throne room, his pipe billowing smoke the entire way.

When the doors closed behind the adviser, Antonio and Ludwig immediately turned toward Christensen with inquiry.

"Christensen, why did you send them to the lover's bedchamber?" Antonio asks, genuine confusion in his emerald gaze.

Ludwig seemed suspicious as he stared at his high king. "You're not thinking… what I think you are, right?"

Christensen grins at the German. "And what might that be, Ludwig?"

Antonio looks between the two, absolutely lost on the whole matter. Ludwig scowled at the Danish man between them. "You're not going to…"

"And if I am?"

"I'm not… you can't…" Ludwig wasn't able to form a sentence, fear crossing his face before confusion overcame him. "You can't _really_ make them our lovers!"

Antonio gasps, finally understanding. "B-but…!"

Christensen turns to the Spaniard with a hard look. "Antonio, I think it's time you got over what happened."

"I…" He looked to his feet, his eyes wide with shock. "I can't… take another lover, Christensen…"

Ludwig nods, crossing his arms. "I'm not taking either of them as a lover."

Christensen groans, slumping in his seat. It would take a while to convince the two of them otherwise…

* * *

Lukas jumped from his seat on the bed when the doors opened, startled to see Maarten entering. "Hello again, Master Lukas. Your king is attempting to make your wish happen."

The Norwegian simply stares with blank eyes, but a twitch at the corner of his lips lets Maarten know it was the right thing to say.

The guard turns, gesturing for two other men to enter as well. Lukas glances to them, giving each a nod of hello.

The lighter brunette smiles and waves, moving closer to the blond without hesitation, and again startling Lukas once he began to vigorously shake his hand. "Hi, I'm Feliciano, and that's my big brother, Lovino. He's kind of mean, but deep down he's a _big_~ softy, ve~!" Lukas nods a little, choosing to ignore Lovino's angry disapproval.

Maarten remains at the door, exhaling his smoke slowly. "Master Lukas, if you would get a bath running for the two; they've been traveling, and I'm sure they'd enjoy a nice bath."

Lukas nods, standing from the bed. "Of course, Sir Maarten…" The Dutchman nods and leaves without another word, closing the doors behind him.

Feliciano watches Lukas move to another doorway, entering it behind him. "Ve~, so why are you here, Lukas?"

He looks back at the happy man, noticing that Lovino had followed them as well. "Ah… I'm the High King Christensen's lover."

Both brothers look to one another then. "His lover?" Feliciano asks, turning back to Lukas. "Why does he have a lover?"

"All three kings are supposed to have a lover." Lukas pauses and gestures to the necklace around his neck. "This is the flag of Christensen's lands, or at least the old flag. It marks that I am his."

Feliciano nods in understanding, watching Lukas turn back to the water basins, preparing to pour the water into the tubs. Lovino scoffs and leans against the wall. "If all three are supposed to have lovers, then where's the other two?"

Lukas doesn't even turn back to them. "If everything happens accordingly, then I suppose you two are King Ludwig's and King Antonio's next lovers."

_

* * *

WOW, this is kind of long. And I don't even know how many chapters there will be. I just started to write what I planned to happen in the first chapter._

_Okay, why did I make Ludwig, Christensen and Antonio the kings instead of someone else: simply reason, THEY'RE MY FAVORITE SEMES in the top three couples I LOVE~ from Hetalia. In order of from most to least between the three: Antonio, Christensen, Ludwig. I made Christensen the high king because I didn't want Lovi and Feli side by side when you place them with their kings (because Ludwig is ALWAYS on Christensen's left side while Antonio is ALWAYS on Christensen's right side. No exception.)_

_Err... I'm just crazy, how about that? xD_

_If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask._


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino was the first to react. "_What_?" He screeches, stumbling back in his shock and falling onto his butt.

Lukas straightens, sending the other male a questioning look. "They didn't tell you?"

"That prick Christensen just told that ass hole with a stick up his ass to bring us here!" Lovino scowls, standing up again. "Th-this is… Like _Hell_ I'll be _either_ of their lover!" He begins a torrent of curses, some of the words sounding foreign to Lukas.

Feliciano simply muttered his seemingly verbal tick. "What do you mean by 'we're going to be their lovers'?"

Lukas sighs and leans back onto the side of the tub. "King Antonio and King Ludwig haven't had a lover in a year, so I requested to Christensen for the two to get new ones soon." He clicks his tongue. "But that was just this morning, so I'm surprised he moved so quickly on it."

Lovino scowls, his rant of cursing finished. "I'm not doing it."

"But brother~" Feliciano turns to him, a smile on his face. "Look where Lukas sleeps! It's so pretty~! Maybe we'll stay here too if we accept!"

Lukas nods. "This is a shared bedchamber of the lovers. We have our own wash room as well, as you can see."

The elder twin wasn't taking the bait. "Hell. Fucking. No."

"Brother~ think about it! Christensen said we were getting food! And if this is the main palace of the whole kingdom, then the food must be _amazing_~ Ve~" Feliciano begins to drool at the thought. "Maybe there will be pasta~!"

Lovino shakes his head. "Feliciano, are you listening at all?"

"To what? That we're getting good food, nice clothes, comfy beds and our own bathroom?"

"NO! The lover part, Feli!" Lovino bashes his twin on the forehead with his palm. "Do you want to be one of those prick's sex slaves?"

Feliciano blanches, gasping exaggeratedly. "Ve~ when did it become sex slaves?"

Lukas scoffs, glowering at the older Vargas brother. "A lover isn't a sex slave."

"Sure as hell _sounds_ like it!" Lovino glowers to the blond. "How are you comfortable giving your body to that damned high king?"

"I've known Christensen for fourteen years, four of those years acting as his lover." Lukas crosses his arms, returning the glare. "The kings don't take you fully on as a lover until they know you're comfortable. All three normally spend at least three years getting to know their new lover and growing to have feelings for them before actually doing anything."

Lovino scowls. "So I'll live here for at least three years getting to _know_ whoever picks me?"

Lukas nods, his expression returning to its usual bored one. "Of course, but they don't pick. You do."

Feliciano giggles at this, clapping his hands. "I want the blond~!" With that, he strips off his clothes before jumping into one of the full tubs.

Lovino stutters, shocked at his twin. "What do you _mean_ you 'want the blond'? You don't mean King Ludwig, that prick from Germany?"

"Ve~ Yep!" He smiles up at his brother. "But only because I know you hate Germans."

Lukas sends Lovino another inquiring look, though he seemed to be more amused than confused.

Lovino sputters at his little brother's words. "J-just shut up, Feliciano."

Feliciano simply laughs, watching his brother strip to get into the other filled tub. "Ve~ you know it's true, brother!"

Lukas smiles at them both, turning to leave them to their baths. The double doors open to the room then, catching Lukas's attention. A cart full of food was being pushed in, followed by two women of the guard.

"Oh, good day Master Lukas!" One of the two women says, smiling brightly. "Angelene and I were bringing the food King Christensen requested for the two guests."

The blond nods, letting a smile appear for a moment. "I see… Lovino and Feliciano are in the bath right now though."

"Ve~ I smell food, brother!" A splash comes from the adjoining room just before a very naked Feliciano comes bounding into the room. A string of curses follows before Lovino follows, though he'd had the decency to put a towel around his waist.

Angelene laughs at the display, watching as Feliciano shamelessly stood before the two women and began to eat like he never had before. The other woman simply stares, though a smile grew on her face.

Feliciano seemed to take notice to them when Angelene began to laugh, glancing over to the females with confusion. "Hi~ I'm Feliciano~! Who are you two?"

Angelene flips her short blond hair out of her eyes, momentarily looking to her companion before she spoke. "I am Lady Angelene, head of the guards for the lovers. This is Lady Elizaveta, also a guard to the lovers."

Lovino comes over then, a second towel in hand to wrap around his brother's waist. "Women will guard us?"

Elizaveta frowns at his words. "We are highly trained and specially chosen to guard the lovers, sir."

"Yeah, whatever…" He turns to the food and picks up an apple. "Thanks for the food; Christensen told that prick Vash to get you, right?"

The brunette scowls. "Yes, _King_ Christensen requested _Sir_ Vash to fetch me. Angelene came along to meet the both of you, while Roderich stayed behind."

Feliciano smiles to her, his verbal tick catching the women's attention. "Is Roderich another one of our guards?"

Elizaveta smiles at the boy, nodding enthusiastically. "There are only three guards for the lovers."

Lovino scowls, gnawing into the fruit he held. "Whatever, I just want to eat." He moves away then, going over to a bed to sit down on. His brother watches him, laughing at seemingly nothing before pulling the cart over to join the other.

"I'm sorry my brother's kind of a dick!" Feliciano chirps happily, smiling to the women. "There's nothing I can do about it, so I guess you'll have to get used it, ve~" With that, the younger twin continues stuffing his face, prompting Lovino to do the same.

Elizaveta chuckles, shaking her head at the two in exasperation. "Of course, Feliciano…"

* * *

Maarten follows the head king, the glares on their backs beginning to bother him. He didn't want to know _how_ Christensen convinced his fellow kings, but did they have to glare at him too?

When he had returned to the throne room, Ludwig was being held back from Christensen, Gilbert yelling something in German to the other. Antonio had been sulking in his seat, his knees pulled up to his chest with Francis's hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Christensen, of course, was grinning triumphantly and greeted Maarten happily.

Again, Maarten made a mental note to _never_ question what Christensen had done. Ludwig was still fuming and Antonio had gotten over whatever it was that made him so upset—now the Spaniard was also sending a glare to his Majesty.

"Oh, get over it, West. Christensen isn't going to change his mind." Gilbert suddenly says, allowing Maarten to relax. Ludwig normally listened to his elder brother, and wasn't normally one to lose his head in situations.

Though he could still feel the glare directed to the back of his head.

Francis chuckles, lowering his voice to whisper to Gilbert, but Maarten knew he deliberately wanted everyone to hear him. "How much do you want to bet Antonio gets the nicer twin?"

Maarten scowls, glancing over his shoulder when Gilbert replies. "No way, Luddie better get the nicer one. I'll be pissed if that Lovino gets West."

"Shut up…" The Dutchman drawls, turning back around. Francis's laughter grows quiet, though Maarten was certain the two were grinning.

Christensen leads them down another corridor as though nothing had been said, passing a guard situated at the corner. Maarten stops at his king's side, the double doors to the lover's bedchamber now standing before them.

Without waiting for his fellow kings to catch up, Christensen grabs the door handles and throws the doors open. Maarten ignores the way the wood crashes against the walls and the startled yelp from the female guard he had raised.

Angelene smiles at them, bowing in respect to the three kings alongside Elizaveta. "Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to see you."

Christensen grins to her, moving into the room with Ludwig and Antonio flanking his sides. "It's a pleasure to see you as well, Angel."

She smiles back before nodding in acknowledgement of the other men entering. Maarten catches her eye, sending her a knowing look that makes her flush.

Lovino and Feliciano never look up from the food they were finishing up, trousers similar to Lukas's own now covering their legs. For a moment, it seemed the two hadn't noticed the kings, but then Feliciano glances over and waves at the three.

"Hello, your Majesties~!" He giggles, turning back to the pasta he shared with Lovino. The elder brother grunts in response, keeping his glare on the food before him.

Christensen raises a brow, turning to the middle bed in the room. Lukas sighs from his seat at the end of the bed, getting up to move beside his king. Satisfied, Christensen throws his larger arm around Lukas's shoulders, turning back to the brothers. "I trust you know why you two are here now?"

Lovino scoffs, glaring up at the king. "You could have said something sooner, you know." Feliciano's tick follows his words, making the older twin glance over to him before looking back. "I don't particularly want to be anyone's lover. I'm still nineteen."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Lovino." Christensen offers, grimacing a little. "Besides, most lovers start out at sixteen."

"Like Lukas?" He retorts, glowering at the blond in question. "You're a strange king, Christensen."

Christensen snickers, shaking his head. "I don't mind being different; still, I would like to know your verdict."

Humming, Lovino looks up to the ceiling before staring at his brother. "I'll do whatever Feliciano wants."

The younger didn't seem too thrilled. "Ve~? D-don't leave the choice up to me!"

Lukas coughs, catching the Vargas brothers' attention. "Didn't you already decide before your bath?"

Feliciano clicks his tongue, turning to Lukas with a smile. "Oh, you're right! Okay, we'll do it!" He grins, surprising the kings.

"You can't just say it like it's a task…" Ludwig mumbles, glancing to the floor, his cheeks flushed.

"It's okay! I know I won't fully be a lover until after getting to know you." Feliciano keeps his grin in place, Lovino huffing lightly.

Christensen chuckles before nodding once. "Alright, good to hear, Feliciano; I've got to go, so I'll leave you to choose your king." He laughs, bending down to kiss Lukas's forehead. "Lady Angelene, could you fetch Roderich and bring him here?"

Angelene nods, turning to the doors to leave with his Majesty and Sir Maarten.

The room was silent for a moment, Lukas having moved back to sitting on his bed. Feliciano turns to his brother, a hopeful grin on his face. Lovino only scoffs again before moving closer to him, whispering into his ear.

Awkwardly, Ludwig shifts his weight to his right leg and glances over to Antonio. The Spaniard was simply staring at the Vargas brothers, his usually happy grin in place—though Ludwig knew he wasn't very happy with their situation.

Seeming as it was taking the two forever—what were they whispering about anyway?—Ludwig clears his throat to gain his fellow king's attention. "I'll be in my room…" He looks back to Gilbert, motioning for him to remain in the room. "Whomever chooses me… eh, I suppose just bring him to my room." Once his elder brother nods, the left hand King bolts from the room.

Lovino scowls, glaring after the blond. "Prick couldn't even wait!" He shoves his brother in the arm, startling Feliciano. "Well, you said you wanted him!"

Frantically, Feliciano lets out a shriek of "Ve~!", rapidly shaking his head. "You told me to!"

"Because I know you like blondes, stupid!" Lovino shoves at him again, forcing Feliciano off the bed.

Sir Gilbert barks out a laugh, bringing all attention unto himself. "So the younger one likes my Bruder?"

The Vargas brothers only stare in confusion.

"See, Luddie is my little Bruder." Gilbert grins proudly at this, seeing that at least _Feliciano_ was happy to hear this. "The awesome me, Gilbert, is his personal guard and advisor." He scowls then, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "And that witch named Eliza is the guard to whoever Luddie's lover is."

Elizaveta huffs in response, glaring at the albino for his words. Francis snickers, moving forward then.

"So I am to assume that, if Feliciano wants King Ludwig, that means you'll be Antoine's lover?" He gestures to Lovino, who glares indignantly back. "I am Francis, King Antonio's personal guard and lover. Dear Lovino, you'll be meeting Roderich soon, who'll be your own guard."

Lovino only scoffs. "You're from the lands formally known as France, aren't you?"

Francis raises in eyebrow in contemplation. "Oui; is that a problem?"

"Yeah, I hate Frenchies."

Gilbert starts laughing again, pointing to the French guard in a mocking way. "Frenchie Francis!"

Antonio even chuckles, shaking his head lightly. "Sir Gilbert, shouldn't you be leading Feliciano to King Ludwig's room?"

"Sure thing, 'Tonio!" Gilbert salutes him, moving to Feliciano's side to help the young man up. Feliciano grins happily and chirps a thank you before having a cloak thrust into his face. He stares at it for a moment before glancing over it to Gilbert, sending a questioning look. The German guard grins. "It's the robe you wear to represent Luddie. He'll be giving you the necklace to wear, but this is something you will wear outside the room."

The robe was long, no buttons to close it at any point. Yellow starts from the top, though it slowly becomes black as the stitching moves towards the bottom hemming. Feliciano continues to gape at it, taking in the soft looking fabric and short sleeves before turning to stare at Lukas's own attire.

His robe was different—completely red, the sleeves longer, with a hood hanging down the back of his neck, but Lukas had noticed his staring and flipped the hood over his head by that point.

The main thing that stuck out to Feliciano—and Lovino as well—was that the cloak would remain open no matter what they did. This did not sit well in the elder Vargas's head.

"So we run around practically naked?" He nearly shouts, standing to grab his brother and pull him away. Gilbert's laughter stops him however.

"The lovers used to, but King Ludwig found it indecent and had King Christensen give them clothes." Francis answers easily, looking down at his nails in boredom. "It was nice while it lasted—even though I could only look."

Lovino frowns and looks back to the robe still being held out to his brother. The colouring immediately stuck to him, his gaze moving to the bed they'd been sitting on. The covers were exactly the same, though the pillows were red. A quick check of Lukas's bed presents him with a view of red sheets and white pillows, while the third bed on the other side of the room was crimson red with gold on the ends, the pillows matching the golden colour.

Feliciano's softly murmuring of "ve~" made Lovino turn away from admiring the beds within their room, seeing that he now adorned the yellow and black robe.

He scoffs at this and shakes his head. "You look like a bumblebee."

"Bumblebees are cute~… when they're not stinging you, ve~." Feliciano beams at his brother, waiting for a nodding approval. Once he'd had it, the younger turns to Gilbert. "Take me to Ludwig, please~!"

Gilbert chuckles, gesturing for him to follow. "Come on, Eliza; you have to watch him too."

Elizaveta groans and follows, though she smiles when Feliciano latches onto her arm and began to chat away.

Lovino watches the trio leave, a small smile on his lips at knowing his brother was okay with it all. Francis coughs lightly, causing Lovino to send him a questioning look. The Frenchman stood beside the third bed, having grabbed another cloak that looked very familiar.

"The Spanish flag?" He scoffs and moves over to him, noticing that the sleeves hung loose and much longer than Lukas's. But the pattern of the robe was like the aforementioned flag—from top to bottom, it went red, gold, red. Grudgingly, Lovino takes it from the blond Frenchie and shoves his arms through, happy to realize it was just as soft as it looked.

A cold chain tickles at his throat before Lovino noticed the tanned hands latching a necklace around his neck. When he was sure the hands were done, Lovino turns around to snap at whoever thought they could touch him.

He found he could not—not because the other took his breath away! It was simply because he realized it was simply King Antonio, who smiles sheepishly at Lovino's astonished look.

"It works…" He murmurs, staring down at the charm around Lovino's neck. The younger man glances down as well, picking the rectangle up to inspect it. Just as he'd thought; the flag of the lands once known as Spain was hanging around his neck. Looking back at the right hand king, Lovino found he couldn't lie to himself; Antonio looked good when he smiled.

The doors opened for the umpteenth time, startling the king and his newly titled lover, both turning abruptly to the door. Angelene enters then, a bright smile on her lips. "I see the happier one chose King Ludwig; seems like a good match, he needs some joy in his life."

She turns to the hall then, gesturing for someone to enter as well. Lovino groans to himself when he sees a very stingy looking man enter.

Antonio looks back to him. "Lovino, this is Roderich, your guard." He almost groaned aloud—_of course_ his brother's guard would be a beautiful woman while he was stuck with a rich prick of a man.

Roderich smiles sheepishly, coming over to the two. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Lovino."

He would have snapped back in response, but having been called 'Master', Lovino held his tongue and simply shook the man's offered hand.

* * *

Feliciano looks back to Elizaveta, worry on his brow. She only smiles in response, waving a hand to usher him into follow the albino guard. He nods, allowing a small grin to grace his lips before following Gilbert into the entree way of Ludwig's chamber.

Gilbert waits for him, opening the second door with a smirk on his lips. "Be as quiet as possible; we might be able to sneak up on him!" Feliciano nods, putting a finger to his lips to silently tell the advisor to be quiet.

Quickly and silently, Feliciano moves into the chamber. Glancing about the room in search of his target, the young man holds his breath. _Where is he? _He thinks, straightening himself as he stares around the spotless room.

The walls were a dull grey and had barely anything upon them, though Feliciano could tell some of the papers hung up were just work papers put there for study. He stares around the room, spotting the far wall to have an entire case covering it, books filling the shelves to the brim. Feliciano could only grimace at the sight of the room, the hardwood floors cold on his bare feet, a rug put into the middle of the room—which had him grimacing some more, as it was only coloured black. The bed was too simple and boring—though comfy looking—and the wardrobe was black like the rug.

Ludwig's room was immediately deemed—in Feliciano's opinion—dull, boring and in need of work. He smiles to himself however; _Luckily, I'm here for him now, ve~!_

His eyes scan the room once more, seeing the doors that lead to the balcony. Feliciano bites his lip, wondering if that was where his Majesty was hiding. Before he could move towards it however, a hand grabs hold of his shoulder, startling him.

Feliciano looks back, glad he hadn't yelped when he saw Gilbert. The albino was grinning, his eyes trained on a corner of the room Feliciano hadn't bothered to look in. Following the guard's eyes, Feliciano felt his own smile coming back.

Ludwig sat, hunched over with his back to them both, over his desk. Again, Feliciano wanted to grimace—what, was his King into gothic style or something? The desk and chair were black too! He was happy to note Ludwig at least had blue bed sheets!

Cautiously, Feliciano begins to tiptoe his way over to the German man, hoping he wouldn't notice anything. Luck was on his side when he'd crossed the room to the left hand King and stood silently behind him. Looking over Ludwig's shoulder, Feliciano notices the quick jerks of the German's hand as he wrote a few notes before he stops and glances back to the book open on the desktop. Feliciano grins.

_Now's my chance!_

Feliciano lunges forward, circling his arms around the now rigid and tense man in an embrace of sorts. "Ve~ Ludwig~! What are you doing?" He asks loudly, causing the blond to yelp from the sudden pain in his ear.

Ludwig finally turns in his chair, Feliciano falling forward into his lap—though the brunette was usually quick on his feet and able to twist around so as to finish his fall backwards. His Majesty stares down at Feliciano in shock, his face flushing pink when the other simply chuckles and rests his arms around Ludwig's neck.

Laughter catches the king's attention, allowing Ludwig's befuddlement to fall even further as he finds his elder brother, doubled over in the middle of his chamber. "Wow, Bruder! I can't believe he was actually able to catch you off guard!" Gilbert manages to choke out, straightening himself when his amusement dies down.

"Gi-Gilbert…!" Ludwig attempts to berate his brother, only to find that the Vargas in his lap was giggling now. Turning to the brunette, Ludwig clears his throat. Feliciano removes one hand from Ludwig's shoulder to place it over his mouth, attempting to stop his giggles from flowing more. Finding it was the best the younger man could do at this point, Ludwig sighs. "Am I to assume you chose me then?"

Feliciano brightens at this, his hand flying back around Ludwig's neck. "Yep~! Big Brother Lovino hates Germans, so I chose you, ve~!" Feliciano chirps happily, smiling in spite of the grimace from both Germans currently present.

"Well, I guess I should be a bit gladder he didn't choose you…" Gilbert mumbles, turning away to browse through the hand King's book collection.

Ludwig sighs and watches his brother before turning his attentions back to Feliciano. The Vargas's grin turns to a shyer appeal, causing the German's face to heat up once again. "I suppose… I should give you the necklace now…"

The grin brightens up again, the younger shifting in Ludwig's lap to have better balance on his perch. "Oh~! Is it the old German flag?"

"Ja…" Ludwig turns to the desk again—though awkwardly now, what with Feliciano in his lap—to open a drawer. Silently, he pulls out the necklace and brandishes it to the brunette.

Feliciano smile becomes even wider at the sight, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with joy once he reaches out for the charm. "The German flag was pretty, ve~!"

Ludwig bites his lip, unsure of what to say as he watches the smaller hands brush over the smooth surface of the charm. A smile fights its way onto his Majesty's face when Feliciano carefully begins to fasten the necklace on around his neck.

Once finished, Feliciano beams down at his chest when the flag charm sat, his smile wider than ever. "Does it suit me, King Ludwig?" He asks, turning his smile onto the king.

Without even really thinking about it, Ludwig nods and attempts to go back to his work, Feliciano staring at him all the while. Every little shift from the other, however, was completely distracting, especially when Ludwig began to _feel_ Feliciano's eyes on him. Grumbling inwardly, Ludwig glances to the younger in his lap.

"Feliciano…" The other nods, letting the king know he was listening. "Why don't you go have a look around the castle with Lady Elizaveta?"

At this, the young man frowns. "But why? Shouldn't I be here with you?"

Ludwig's face burns at his words. "W-well… the lovers don't _always_ need to be by their king's side…"

Feliciano's entire appearance seems to droop at this. "Oh…" Silently and in an absolute display of sadness, Feliciano removes himself from his Majesty's lap before hurrying to the door.

Ludwig watches him go, his jaw hung open in worry. Perhaps he'd said the wrong thing…

Feliciano opens the second set of doors slowly, eyes to his feet before closing the door behind himself. Elizaveta immediately appears at his side, a happy smile on her lips.

The smile drops however once she sees the dejected look on his face. "Oh, cheer up, dear. King Ludwig prefers to work over most everything else. You'll get used to it."

He only shakes his head at this, looking up to the woman when she begins to pull him along after herself. "But how am I supposed to be his lover if he doesn't want me around?"

To this, Lady Elizaveta simply shakes her head.

* * *

Lukas smiles, watching the white haired boy toss another rock at a toad. "Perhaps you shouldn't anger the toads, Emil…"

Emil turns to his elder brother, a small smile reserved for only him on his face. "Don't change the subject on me, Lukas. You always talk about the other lovers with me, what makes these two any different?"

Sighing, Lukas moves to sit beside him. "They're different because these two are actually younger than me."

A hum from the other tells Lukas that his brother didn't really care about that. "Is there something else you're hiding, brother?"

He smirks at this; Emil knew that calling him this would make Lukas do anything. He relished in the fact that they were brothers, and when Emil acknowledged it as well, Lukas would do anything for him.

However, Angelene was just a few ways away, and telling Emil now wouldn't be the best thing. "There isn't anything else I can find wrong with the Vargas brothers, Emil."

The sixteen-year-old frowns, but doesn't question it, continuing to throw pebbles at the toads in the pond within the castle walls.

Lukas and Emil had been living in the main castle of the kingdom for fourteen years after the High King Christensen found them in the cold north. Back then, the lands formally addressed as Norway had been labeled forbidden, and Christensen was there to terminate the things that caused the stretch of land to be called as such. However, once he'd found the brothers—Lukas six and Emil only two—he deemed the lands safe and removed it's title of being the Forbidden Lands of Norway.

Even back then, Christensen had looked to Lukas like he had no one else. It was interesting the way he had stared at him, and many people assumed he was only keeping Lukas around until he was sixteen, as Christensen hadn't taken a new lover after the one before Lukas died when the boy was seven. Lukas considered them to be right, but knew there was a different reason for Christensen keeping him around.

Emil was kept for Lukas's happiness, that was a given. However, many people thought Emil might as well just live outside the palace walls. Christensen knew that wasn't what Lukas wanted and made a place within the walls just for Emil to live, the people and nobles be damned.

Lukas was special to Christensen—some were worried there was something wrong with their high king, as he'd never taken such a special liking to his lovers before. Sir Gilbert would constantly call him "Chris's special little boy" and Sir Francis would make remarks that Lukas should consider himself lucky that he wasn't being treated like a sex slave "like the others were". Only Sir Maarten had taken to not mentioning the special treatment Lukas got, and for that, he was grateful.

The knowledge of being treated specially by High King Christensen was the very reason Lukas had never asked for anything before today. It had truly surprised him when Maarten told him that Christensen was already working on it when the Vargas brothers had come. He found he couldn't make a single judgment on the two, like he had with the other kings' past lovers before.

Then again, Lukas knew that deep down, there was a second reason he could judge them—their aura was the same as his. What would Christensen do if he knew they were from a place of forbidden territory?

_

* * *

OH WOW. I continued. And according to Microsoft Word, it's a bit longer than the last chapter. Well, I hope it all makes sense... OH, and for those of who didn't notice, I changed Denmark, Norway and Iceland's names to fit my needs (needs that weren't necessary but I felt like it anyway). They are now Christensen, Lukas and Emil (in case that wasn't obvious).  
_

_I didn't particularity work too hard on it, but there's the bit at the end that'll give you a bit of insight as to what this story will be about._

_If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask._


End file.
